These Little Wonders
by rachelovesklaine
Summary: Kurt Hummel, an aspiring designer fresh out of college in New York City, finds his world changed forever when a new neighbor by the name of Blaine Anderson moves into the apartment next door. Oh, and Blaine happens to be blind.
1. Chapter 1

The world of fashion is deadly, takes no prisoners, and has an increasing talent for driving even the strongest of personalities into nothing more than another aspiring designer collecting unemployment. Kurt Hummel hoped to defy what seemed to be the fate of most who try to enter the fashion world and eventually create his own label. In order to become a designer it always takes much more than talent, which Kurt obviously had, but also an unbelievable amount of vision and drive, for which Kurt seemed to have reached a standstill.

As he sat at his sewing machine in the middle of his modest apartment in New York City, the twenty-three year old Kurt Hummel felt a great sense of designer's block. The fact that he'd been unable to produce a substantial creation since he'd graduated from college was not only discouraging, but now extremely aggravating.

Of course he had designed dozens of dresses, blouses, men's suits, women's jackets and so on. Started them? Yes. Completed them? No.

In his workroom he was surrounded by dozens of unfinished garments. Yes, he'd only graduated from college a few months ago, and no one really expected him to have a full collection quite yet. But if he was going to get an internship with any major design company in New York he would need to have an extensive portfolio that not only included the designs he created during fashion school, but designs that he created on his own and in his own time.

As he sat at his desk, the sound of a piano kept interrupting his thoughts. He'd seen it being wheeled into the apartment next to his a few days before, the previous owners of the residence having moved due to a job opportunity, and a new one taking its place. The walls of the apartment complex were so thin—as if they were made of paper—he could hear almost every single note being played. Not that the music wasn't good, for it was, but the constant starting and stopping began to play out like Chinese water torture in Kurt's head.

With frustration and piano chords consuming his thoughts, he dropped the pencil he was using for sketching and walked straight toward the front door of his apartment. Once out in the hall, he marched to the apartment next to his and banged loudly on the door.

The music coming from inside the apartment stopped all at once and Kurt froze. What was he doing? Kurt didn't like confrontation and the last thing he wanted was to argue over harmless piano playing.

Kurt started swaying on the back of his heels. With each passing second Kurt became more and more regretful for his burst of frustration. Kurt was just about to forget the whole thing when the door opened.

"Sorry I took so long, I had to find a shirt," said the young, dark-haired man as he opened the door to his apartment. He was wearing a dark red t-shirt and some short sweatpants that were riding low on his hips.

"You had to find a…" Kurt shook his head and tried to snap out of whatever thoughts were running through his mind. He was nothing that Kurt was expecting. Because there were so many schools in this area of the city, most of the apartment building was filled with either teachers or children.

When Kurt didn't say anything more the young man-maybe one or two inches shorter than him-broke the silence. "Well, you knocked on my door, so I'm assuming you want something," he said smiling.

Kurt blinked a few times before blurting out, "I need some sugar."

His smile faded away and he crossed his arms. "Oh, so I guess you thought you could just waltz your way over here and I would give you some?"

He was thrown off guard and all of a sudden felt very self-conscious. Should he just tell him why he really came over? "I'm sorry; I'll just be going back to my apartment then." Kurt started turning back to his apartment before he was interrupted.

"Don't go, I'm just messing with you," his neighbor laughed, an even bigger grin gracing his lips. "So what do you need the sugar for?"

"Sugar?"

"That you asked me for…" _Oh right, he asked for sugar. _He started again when Kurt hesitated to find an answer. "Sorry, I tend to ask too many questions." He held out his hand in Kurt's general direction. "I'm Blaine Anderson."

Kurt took Blaine's hand and shook it, a small smile forming on his lips. "Kurt. Kurt Hummel."

"I knew we hadn't met before. I'm usually really good with voices."

"Voices…?"

"Well, there was this one time where I mistook this forty-year-old woman for my previous roommate. She did seem surprised when I tried to walk home with her… I promise, I'm not a stalker," he laughed.

And that's when Kurt noticed some things he hadn't before. The way Blaine held almost too closely to the doorway, his delayed reaction to Kurt's speaking, and how his eyes weren't really focused on anything. Blaine was blind.

"So which apartment do you live in?" Blaine asked, a smile never falling from his lips.

It wasn't until a few moments later that he realized Blaine had said something. "Oh, I live next door."

It looked as if Blaine had an idea, because he quickly changed subjects. "Do you want to come inside? I know it's late but I have some ice cream in the freezer, the real expensive stuff."

Kurt laughed a little at the thought of having ice cream, of all things. "I don't know; I really should be getting back to my work."

"My playing hasn't been bothering you, has it? It's just I have to compose this piece for a concert…"

"You can play the piano but you can't—" Kurt cut himself off before he could finish his question. There were a lot of blind pianists, like Ray Charles and Stevie Wonder.

Kurt suddenly remembered why he had knocked on Blaine's door in the first place, but he couldn't bring himself to tell Blaine it was bothering him. "Not at all, it's very lovely and I've really enjoyed listening to it."

Blaine's cheeks started turning red as he began retreating back into his apartment. "It was really nice to finally meet you. I don't know many people in the building yet."

"Well if you ever need anything I'm right next door," Kurt told him as he started inching back to his apartment.

"To the left, right?" Blaine paused for a moment, like he was trying to figure something out in his head. "Well, the left of me, the right of you…"

Kurt nodded, although it didn't take him much time to realize Blaine couldn't see the gesture. "Yeah, apartment 8B." Kurt began to feel awkward standing there in the middle of the hall, and he was starting to feel anxious, for reasons he couldn't figure out.

"Well I hope you have a good rest of your night, Kurt."

"You too." Kurt didn't really know what to say, or what to do. So he just walked back to his apartment slowly, making sure Blaine was going back inside.

When he walked back inside his apartment he leaned against the door and grumbled a few incoherent words. So he'd gone over to ask his neighbor to stop playing, but instead, he told him the equivalent of wanting him to play more.

He shut his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair. It was only nine o'clock, but he might as well get some sleep. He had an early shift at the coffee shop he worked at, and it was going to be the first day of school for both the public and private school students of New York City, so he would definitely have one busy morning.

It was only a few seconds before someone was knocking on the door behind him. It startled him and he opened the door much quicker than he should have.

From outside the door, his startled new neighbor jumped away from the door and sugar went flying.

"Blaine!"

"Sorry, sorry." Blaine dropped to his knees and started feeling around the carpeted hallway for the box of sugar he dropped.

"No, let me get it." Kurt kneeled down and picked up the sugar, coming up just in time to come face to face with Blaine, their noses less than an inch away from each other. Kurt couldn't help notice Blaine's insanely bright eyes, which almost made Kurt think he had to be wearing contacts.

Kurt pulled away and stood up, watching Blaine do the same. "You forgot the sugar," Blaine said, almost hyperventilating from how quickly Kurt opened the door.

Kurt smiled at the fact that Blaine came all the way over to give it to him, even if he really didn't need it in the first place. "Thanks…I'll get it back to you tomorrow."

"Take as long as you need." Kurt could tell Blaine was blushing…and some part of him found it really very…cute.

"Goodnight," he said, holding the sugar close to his chest.

"Hopefully this time it's for real." Blaine laughed.

Kurt shut the door after Blaine started walking away. Maybe it was a good night to make cookies from scratch like he'd always wanted to.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Reviews are always welcome! :) And there is much more to come!**


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt woke up early the next morning, took a quick shower, and put on his uniform, which he despised. He would be out of it soon enough, he told himself, if he could, of course, actually finish something.

He dropped down onto his bed all at once and pulled a pillow over his face to muffle a groan. Why does becoming successful take so much work? Why couldn't he bring himself to finish a design? He'd created plenty in college. He was even voted most likely to succeed by his peers before graduation. Maybe loneliness was the problem. He had barely seen any of his friends since he graduated, and he'd barely seen Rachel or Santana since they parted ways the year before. Rachel and Santana were both big on broadway, why couldn't Kurt be successful too?

What pulled Kurt out of his personal pity party was the faint sound of...music? Kurt tried to figure out where it was coming from, and concluded that it was coming from next apartments were opposites of each other, so his bedroom wall was against Blaine's bedroom. Feeling curious, Kurt crawled to the head of bed and pressed his ear up against the wall in the hopes he would be able to hear better.

He knew he'd heard the song before, but didn't totally recognize it until the chorus, when the volume rose unexpectedly. "_Wake up call, caught you in the morning with another one in my bed…" _Kurt smiled, it was Blaine singing.

For some reason Kurt couldn't allow himself to pull away, so he rested on his knees with his head against the wall, listening to Blaine sing, and from what Kurt could hear, he was pretty good.

Kurt looked down at the clock; it was almost time to get going. As he continued to get ready he noticed the sugar and plate of cookies he had made and wrapped up the night before on his kitchen table. Since Blaine was already up it probably wasn't such a bad idea to return the sugar before Kurt forgot.

A few minutes later Kurt found himself in front of Blaine's apartment with the sugar and a plate of cookies. He thought it would only be polite to offer him some, both as a thank you and as a welcome gift. He took a long breath and knocked, softly at first and then more firmly after a few seconds of waiting.

"Okay, I'm coming," his neighbor said as he opened the door. Blaine's attire was much different than what Kurt had seen him in the night before. This morning Blaine was wearing a dress shirt with black slacks, and Kurt had to admit he looked very handsome.

"I'm sorry for bothering you this early," Kurt began, suddenly feeling nervous.

Blaine's face lit up. "Kurt."

"Wow. You are really good with voices."

"Yours isn't one that's easy to forget." Kurt looked down, trying not to read too much into his comment. "In the best way," Blaine continued, trying to reassure him.

Kurt smiled weakly. "Thanks."

"I hope you aren't here for milk because that is something I happen to be out of this morning."

"Oh, I'm just here to return the sugar," he said, holding it out for a few seconds and then retracting when Blaine didn't take it. "I also brought over cookies, if you want some…"

"Is that what I'm smelling?" Blaine smiled. "I'm sorry I've been so rude. Please, come in," he said, opening the door wider for Kurt.

"It's fine I-" Kurt stopped himself. He had a few minutes before he had to leave and Blaine's sincerity was too hard to turn down. "Thank you."

Blaine led him in and shut the door. "Just put the sugar on the table. I'll be right out, I just have to finish getting ready." Before Kurt could say something Blaine had disappeared into the bedroom.

Blaine's apartment was incredibly decorated for having just moved in. Kurt curiously looked around the kitchen, noticing that all the appliances were labeled with Braille. He wondered if this was the first time Blaine had ever lived on his own, judging by how young he looked and having mentioned that he used to have a roommate.

"If you don't mind me asking," Blaine called from the bedroom. "How did you know I was awake this early?"

"Oh, well I could hear you…"

"Singing?"

"A little bit," he said as he took a bite of one of the sugar cookies he had made.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt. I didn't wake you, did I?"

"Don't apologize, I was already up. I actually have to leave for work in a few minutes."

"Where do you work?"

"I'm a barista at the coffee shop a few blocks down. But this is just my side-job until things start picking up with my designs. I went to college for fashion design."

"Well I'm glad you're here then because I just don't know which bowtie to wear today," Blaine said as he walked out of his room, a bowtie in each hand.

Kurt didn't even have to think about it. "The one on the left, well, the one in your right hand. It brings out your eyes." Kurt bit his tongue. Did he just say that?

Blaine's face turned red as did Kurt's, and the fact Blaine couldn't actually see Kurt's blush didn't make Kurt feel any less embarrassed.

"So what exactly is the occasion?" Kurt asked once Blaine had gone back into his room.

"It's my first day of school. I'm going to be teaching music at Jefferson High School."

"Sounds like fun," Kurt muttered, trying to hide the sarcasm in his voice. There was no way he could ever teach high school students, he couldn't put himself through that again. Kurt took a bite of another one of the cookies and looked around for a clock. Would Blaine have a clock? Kurt mentally scolded himself as he walked toward the front door. "I think I should get going, but thanks again for the sugar," he said as Blaine walked out of his room. The bowtie really did bring out his eyes.

"Leaving so soon?" Blaine seemed disappointed. "Well, it was great talking to you again. And thank you so much for the cookies."

"Sorry I kind of...ate some of them while you were getting ready."

"Well I'm sorry these walls are so thin. If I'm ever bugging you don't hesitate to bang on the wall or something."

Kurt stifled a laugh. "Well it's better than my last neighbors. They had a baby _and _had a crazy amount of sex which in all honestly I could have heard a lot less of."

Blaine let out a small laugh and smiled. "I hope you have a great day."

"You too, and good luck," Kurt said as he left, although he really wished he didn't have to.

* * *

Kurt's shift at the coffee shop ended at two, which he was thankful for because he wouldn't have to deal with the high school students just being let out. On the way to work that morning he passed by Jefferson High School, but he had never really noticed it was there before because it was deserted during the summer.

To Kurt's dismay the school bell had already rang and teenagers were beginning to run through the quad with their assorted cliques and significant others. Kurt pressed himself not to start thinking of McKinley-looking to the future is more important than dwelling on the past, he told himself.

As he passed the front of the school, he couldn't help but wonder how his new neighbor was doing. Teaching, especially music, was no easy task, he thought as he remembered how difficult the Glee Club made things for Mr. Schue sometimes. As his thoughts and eyes wandered across the grassy field, he was surprised to find Blaine sitting on a bench near the entrance of the school. He didn't look incredibly happy, and nowhere near as enthusiastic as Kurt had previously seen him. Yes, Kurt had only seen him twice in his whole existence, and yes, Blaine was sitting alone on a bench as teenagers screamed bloody murder for no apparent reason. But Kurt needed an excuse to go over and talk to him without seeming like a stalker, so this would have to be it.

"Blaine?" Kurt said as he tried to get Blaine's attention without startling him.

Blaine held tight to his bag and didn't really respond until Kurt began to turn around. "Sorry I'll-"

"Huh," Blaine said as the corners of his mouth began to turn up. "If I didn't know any better I'd say that was Kurt. Just couldn't stay away from me, could you?"

Kurt's cheeks turned beet red. "That's not- I was just-"

"I'm joking," Blaine laughed as his dark sunglasses reflected the sunlight. "Come. Sit." Blaine moved his bag so there would be more room on the bench and patted the seat.

Blaine waited as Kurt moved to the seat and sat down gently, holding his bag closely to his chest. Then there was a silence. It wasn't a bad silence, and it wasn't awkward either. It was just a silence.

Kurt finally broke the empty air when he glanced down at their bags. "Hey! We have the same bags," he said, a little too overenthusiastically.

Blaine brushed his hand across Kurt's bag and smiled. "I think it's a sign."

Kurt lifted his eyebrow. "What kind of sign?"

"Out of all the bags in the whole entire world, we have the same exact one. Our bags are probably soulmates, made from the same stardust and all."

Kurt tried to stop himself from giggling, but honestly couldn't find the power to. "Probably."

"So if it's not me that brings you here, which I'm a little offended that it's not, what exactly brought you to the land of teenage turmoil?" Blaine asked.

Kurt shrugged. "I was walking home from work and realized that I've literally been passing by this place every day. Then I saw you and noticed that you were just sitting over here alone, so I decided to come over."

"Well the fact our bags are soulmates made my day exponentially better. And it's nice not to have to wait alone for my cab to arrive, seeing that it's already ten minutes late." Blaine sighed. "The first day is always rough, you know? And it's not like I've never heard any of the jokes they threw at me before."

"I'm sorry," is all Kurt could manage to say.

"Sorry for what? Sorry for _me_?"

Kurt bit his tongue. "No, not like that."

Blaine nodded and Kurt hoped that meant he understood. "Just...don't be sorry. I spent too long feeling sorry for myself and I will not let one ounce of energy be spent feeling sorry for something I can't change. I don't let it define me, and really I hope you won't either."

After Blaine's cab arrived they had to part ways, and Kurt spent the whole night thinking about Blaine's words. He was serious, but not intimidating or angry. It made Kurt want to know more about Blaine. There were obviously so many more great things Blaine kept locked away underneath the smiles and joyous exterior, and Kurt wanted to be allowed in.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! Reviews are always awesome :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay new chapter! I would also like to thank my beta Lizz for all of her help with all of my stories! Enjoy!**

* * *

As with every Saturday night, Kurt sat alone in his one room apartment, currently making the dinner he would eat alone, and then later he'd be washing dishes alone, and then sleeping alone. It was never different, except those nights when one of his friends would be in town and take him out, but those were extremely rare.

Although this week had been much more eventful than the previous ones, there was still a stinging lonesome Kurt felt, as much as he didn't want to admit it.

Kurt walked over to the oven to see how many minutes were left on dinner. He decided to make something more elaborate that evening, take-out not helping his cooking skills improve in the least.

The knock at the door did startle him just a bit, pans crashing down onto the floor as his body turned quickly to look at the door, his mind soaring through the possibilities of who it could be, for he was expecting absolutely no one that evening.

"Kurt, it's Blaine!" His neighbor called from outside the door.

Kurt walked to the front door and unlocked all the latches before opening it, to reveal a casual Blaine in a t-shirt and jeans, obviously in for that Saturday night as well.

"Hey Blaine, is everything okay?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, I was just wondering if you had any butter? I was going to make myself Mac & Cheese before I realized butter is pretty necessary."

Blaine's hair was damp and beginning to curl, which caught Kurt's eye immediately. Not that Kurt didn't like Blaine's normal overuse of gel...just naturally it looked...nice.

Not much had happened during the previous few days after Blaine's arrival. Kurt only saw Blaine a few times in passing and they had barely spoken since Kurt saw him at the school. Whenever Kurt walked by the school on his way home from work Blaine was either gone or just getting into his cab. Kurt wished there was another way he could get home, the cab probably cost him money he could use for more important things, like rent or food...or Showtime.

"Kurt, you still there?" Blaine laughed, focusing Kurt back on the task at hand.

"Yeah sor-" Kurt cut himself off. "Actually, I was debating asking you to dinner."

"Were you now?" Blaine smirked in the most adorable way humanly possible.

"Mhm. I made Lasagna and there is definitely enough for two people. The only drawback I have is that I'm not sure how set you are on having mac & cheese."

"I've had mac & cheese every night this week, so I am in no way obligated to mac & cheese tonight."

Kurt took a deep breath. "Well in that case...Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?"

"Let me get my things," Blaine said enthusiastically. Kurt had never seen someone run from his apartment so quickly.

Kurt was in the process of setting a second place at the table when Blaine returned. "Come in!" Kurt said as Blaine waited at the door. His hair was only slicked back a little bit, and it didn't look like he forced _too_ much gel into his hair in the few minutes he went back to his apartment.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked.

Blaine didn't move, keeping a tight grip on the doorframe. "I don't want to break anything."

"Oh." Kurt dropped the silverware he was holding on the table and made his way over to Blaine to help lead him over. "Do you want me to-" Kurt touched Blaine's arm, but Blaine pulled away, almost like a reflex. "Sorry," Kurt said softly.

"No it's just...better if I get there myself. So I remember. I remember everything in the form of steps."

Kurt stepped back to look at his kitchen table. He never really thought about his apartment in the form of how many steps it took to get there. "The table is about 13 steps forward and four steps to the right of where you are standing."

Blaine carefully made his way to the table and stopped when he got a hold of the chair in front of his plate. Blaine smiled. "You're pretty good at estimating. You have no idea how many walls my friends have had me almost run into."

Blaine sat down and held a tub of ice cream out in Kurt's general direction. "Payment for your hospitality. I hope you like chocolate."

Kurt took the ice cream from Blaine and smiled. "The real expensive stuff?"

"Yes, but the only catch is you have to share it with me later."

"Oh man, that might be a dealbreaker for me," Kurt joked as he put the ice cream in the freezer.

"Really?" Blaine said in a devastated tone; jokingly, of course. "Because I was so psyched about that lasagna. God, when I was little my mom used to make us-" Like a light switch Blaine's demeanor went cheerful to uneasy. "Well she- she used to-" Blaine stuttered as he rubbed arm anxiously.

Noticing how unsettled Blaine was becoming, Kurt placed a dinner plate in front of him and touched his shoulder gently. "Hey," he said softly. "I'm really glad you could come over."

Kurt could have sworn he saw the corners of Blaine's mouth turn up. "Me too."

"I hope you like it," Kurt began as he sat down at the seat across from Blaine, a full dinner plate in hand. "I doubt it could even compete with your mother's lasagna, but I've been using a recipe that I found online for about six months now and I think I almost have it perfected." Kurt placed a napkin on his lap and continued, "Oh, and I made an italian salad and green beans."

"Where on the plate are those?" Blaine asked as he found the fork next to him. Kurt felt embarrassed for not having told him already. "Just look at it as a clock," Blaine explained. "Midnight at the top, six o'clock at the bottom."

Kurt peered over at his plate and tried to be as accurate as possible. "The salad is at two o'clock, the lasagna is at 7 o'clock, and the green beans are at 11 o'clock. And there's a glass of wine on your right, but you don't have to have any if you don't want to."

"Perfect," Blaine said before popping a green bean into his mouth and smiling.

Kurt never felt the ability to talk to someone so easily in all of his life. Even the silent moments were fascinating as he watched Blaine move seamlessly through the dinner. His charisma and charming smile was refreshing, keeping Kurt engaged and feeling like Blaine truly wanted to hear what he had to say. Kurt had never really met someone like that before.

"So where are you from?" Blaine asked about ten minutes into the dinner, after having discussed Kurt's fashion career-which Kurt purposefully did not express all the details of-and Kurt's collection of neck scarves.

"Ohio. Lima to be more specific."

"That's so weird. I'm from Ohio too. Westerville, though."

"Where did you go to college?" Kurt asked curiously. "Did you go to school in New York?"

"No," Blaine sighed. "I went to Ohio State. My brother wanted me to stay close and I ended up rooming with this guy named Sam. He lives a few blocks away, trying to start his 'modeling career' and all." The way Blaine made air quotations when he said "modeling career" made Kurt laugh. "He's been trying to help me out in the city. It's nice knowing someone, you know?"

Kurt nodded but quickly remembered there was no way for Blaine to see what he was doing. "Yeah, I totally understand," he said after he finished swallowing. "I roomed with some of my former classmates when I first moved to New York. It really helped me get used to it."

"Yeah, I lived with Sam during the summer, but I decided it was time that I live on my own- show the world that I'm strong enough. Although, Sam had promised me he'd get me to and from work, that's why I didn't worry about getting an apartment next to a bus stop. But you know, things happen."

Kurt picked up his wine glass and twirled it in his hand, watching as the wine circled the glass. "I could…" Kurt started off slowly. "You know, walk with you...so you don't have to keep paying for a cab...if you think that would help any."

"Kurt, I…"

"The school is right on my way and there's a shortcut through the park. And I walk by right as school lets out. It would really be my pleasure."

"Well I do need more exercise." Kurt could tell Blaine was trying not to smile.

Kurt's face lit up, but he tried his best to hide his excitement from Blaine. "I'll come by your apartment at six-thirty on Monday."

"I'll have to pay you back somehow, of course," Blaine said, a bit flustered.

"Blaine, it's not like I'm going out of my way or anything," Kurt insisted, but Blaine just smiled weakly. "Fine. Umm...I've always wanted to learn how to play the piano? If you'd be willing to give me lessons..." Kurt suggested.

That brought a real smile to Blaine's face. "After school on Tuesdays and Thursdays?"

"Sounds good to me," Kurt agreed. Kurt didn't want to look into Blaine's motivations too far, but he hoped this was just an excuse to spend more time with him.

* * *

After dinner Kurt and Blaine were sitting on the couch, each with a bowl of chocolate ice cream. "God, this is amazing," Kurt borderline moaned as he took a bite.

Blaine smiled. "You should've come in the other night and had some then. You wouldn't have had to wait so long."

"Don't remind me. I already regret so much as it is."

"Really? Do you have a lot of regrets?"

Kurt shrugged. "I mean, some stuff here and there," he tried to manage between spoonfuls of ice cream. "I try not to, but there are always those thoughts that are telling me 'what if you did this differently?' in the back of my mind. I'm sure everyone has them."

"Yeah…" Blaine slumped back into the sofa slightly.

"Is everything okay?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, I'm just- I think I'm just tired that's all."

"I guess it is getting pretty late."

"I'm really glad I met you, Kurt. I was expecting all my neighbors to avoid me, but you were a pleasant surprise." Kurt wondered how Blaine was able to put so much life into his eyes, even though he could no longer use them.

"You gave me sugar, ice cream, and are giving me free piano lessons. _You _definitely were the pleasant surprise. And honestly you'll be sick of me by the end of next week, if not sooner."

"Doubt it." Blaine smiled shyly. "And they aren't free, it's a barter."

"If you say so." Kurt leaned forward and placed his empty ice cream bowl on the coffee table in front of the couch. Blaine soon followed, and for a moment they were fairly close, and Kurt thought, just for a brief moment, of closing the space between them. Maybe it was the alcohol, or the way Blaine's eyes sparkled from the light of the conveniently placed lamp next to him, but whatever the case may be, Blaine became an ocean that Kurt had to use all of his energy not to fall into.

But Blaine yawned and the moment was over faster than it had begun. It was better this way, the wounds from Kurt's last relationship were still fresh, and he didn't know if he was ready to jump in without a life jacket again quite yet. "Wow, you are tired," Kurt laughed.

"Sorry, long day."

"It's no problem." Kurt stood up and Blaine followed suit. "The front door is about fifteen steps forward and two to the left."

Kurt walked with Blaine to the front door, stopping in the doorway to say their goodbyes. "Thank you so much for dinner," Blaine said, holding onto the doorframe.

"See you on Monday?" Kurt asked, trying to hide the disappointment in his voice that Blaine had to leave.

"See you on Monday," Blaine repeated.

Kurt watched Blaine walk back to his apartment, not closing the door until Blaine was totally inside. Unable to contain himself, Kurt leaned against the door, put his face into his hands, and laughed. Was that a _date_?

Well, whatever it was, Kurt couldn't remember the last time he had ever been this happy.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! **


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you okay in there?" Kurt asked from his spot on Blaine's couch. It was Monday morning and Kurt had come over a little early, but Blaine didn't seem to mind. Blaine was taking an awful long time in his room, and he could have sworn he heard a thud.

There was another loud noise from Blaine's room and Kurt was absolutely sure he heard something this time. "Blaine?" Kurt walked up to his bedroom door and knocked softly. "Is everything okay?" He asked as he pressed his profile against the door.

Blaine hurriedly opened the door and Kurt almost fell over. "Everything's great! You ready to go?"

Kurt peered over Blaine's shoulder. "Did something happen in there?"

Blaine laughed a little too boisterously. "No way, why would you think-" Blaine sighed, and his facial expression could only be equated to that of a sad puppy. "Yes."

"Do you need any help?"

"No, I just...kinda broke my bed?"

"How on Earth did you break your bed? You've only been here a week," Kurt laughed.

"I don't know! The mattress just crashed and I thought I had fixed it. Apparently my bed hates me."

"Well we don't have time to fix it now, at this rate we'll both be late for work." For the first time that morning Kurt focused himself enough to actually look at Blaine. He had on his shaded glasses and a dark blue shirt that made his arms look amazing. "I'm really liking today's bowtie choice," Kurt commented.

"Thanks, my brother got it for me for my eighteenth birthday."

As they walked out the door Kurt's curiosity got the best of him. "So tell me more about this brother…"

It was an absolutely beautiful morning, everyone was either out walking their dogs or walking to work. Blaine was using a cane, the ticking keeping a steady cadence as they made their way to the school, Kurt only had to say something if there was a step or they needed to turn a corner.

Kurt tried to avoid the stares of the people around them. Kurt was pretty used to people staring when he was out with another guy, but this time people weren't staring at _them, _they were staring at _Blaine_. Kurt tried not to let that distract him as Blaine cheerily told him stories about his brother, Cooper.

"So anyway, I get home that night and literally everyone I know is packed into my house. I was actually pretty terrified when they all yelled 'surprise,' but in the end Coop threw one incredible party. That's why I'll always remember when I got this bowtie."

Kurt looked down and tried not to begin thinking about his own brother. "He seems great," he said quietly.

Within a few minutes they reached the school and had to part ways. Kurt quickly learned that this was the most difficult part of his day, because for some reason Blaine made him forget about the real world, and as soon as he walked away it was like jumping head first into reality.

* * *

Kurt's first piano lesson, as part of the deal, wasn't until Thursday because Blaine had someone come in to fix his bed on Tuesday. Blaine's piano was in the room that was Kurt's workroom in his own apartment, and since the rooms shared a wall, it was no wonder Kurt could hear the piano so well.

Blaine was sitting in a chair next to the piano to give Kurt more room on the bench. "So I don't own any actual piano books because...well...you can probably figure out why. But," Blaine said, dropping a pile of thin paperback books onto the piano, "I asked the school if I could borrow some."

"Would you like me to call you Blaine or Mr. Anderson?" Kurt asked. He didn't really mean to say it, but the blush that creeped up on Blaine's cheeks pretty adorable, to say the least.

"Whichever you prefer," Blaine smiled.

"Okay, Mr. Anderson, what is my first lesson?"

The lesson went on for about an hour and Kurt was astounded by how well Blaine taught. Kurt was ashamed that he ever thought any less.

Afterwards, Kurt spent a few minutes looking around Blaine's living room as he dealt with a phone call. In front of the couch there was a large bookcase with at least one-hundred books, which were all bigger in size than most books he owned, and Kurt curiously took one out to look at. It was a braille version of _Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea_. Kurt opened the book and brushed his fingers across the raised dots on the paper, wondering how difficult it must have been to learn how to read it.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked from the kitchen.

"In here!" Kurt called, taking one last look at the book before shoving it back into the bookcase.

"Sorry that took so long," Blaine apologized, handing Kurt a glass of water.

"You sure have a lot of books."

"Yeah, I have to get most of them custom ordered."

The shelf in the center was filled with framed pictures rather than books. "Nice pictures," Kurt commented, seeing a picture of a young Blaine blowing out the candles on a birthday cake.

"Sam put the pictures up. For all I know they could all be pictures of me sleeping."

"Wait, is this a picture of you and Sam?" Kurt asked, picking up a picture of Blaine and a blond guy about his age.

"Depends, if you're referring to the picture of me and Sam, then yes."

Kurt gave Blaine a dirty look. "I'm glaring at you, just so you're aware."

Blaine smirked and Kurt looked back at the picture. "Sam used to be in my high school Glee Club. I can't believe I didn't put the pieces together before."

"What a small world. I'll have to call you next time he comes over."

They were incredibly close again, and Kurt couldn't help but notice the sweet way Blaine's mouth would twitch when he was happy. Kurt also couldn't help but notice the way Blaine's bowtie was slightly crooked, and when Kurt instinctually began to fix it, Blaine froze and pushed his hand away, and Kurt's cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "Your bowtie was- I'm sorry," Kurt forced out as he dropped his arms to his side.

Kurt took out his phone to check the time and was completely astonished by how late it was. "Oh no," Kurt sighed. "I really should get back and work on my designs. I'm incredibly behind as it is." Behind, not started, same thing.

"Kurt, I didn't-" Blaine finally said, trying to reach out for his arm.

Kurt, however, was already moving toward the front door. "Thank you so much for the lesson. I left the glass on the left corner of the counter. See you tomorrow."

And with that, Kurt was gone. He didn't work at all that night-which wasn't much of a surprise-but rather sat at his desk for the remainder of that evening listening to Blaine play the piano, thinking that if life were a movie, he'd want that to be his opening track.

* * *

The next morning they barely spoke, and the silence wasn't the easy silence they usually had, it was the awkward silence, like the silence that occurs after a theater attendant tells someone to "enjoy the movie" and they reply with "you too." Kurt wanted to apologize for being rude the day before, but there was a part of him that believed if he didn't say anything maybe they could pretend it never happened.

When Kurt returned that afternoon Blaine wasn't sitting in his usual spot at the bench near the front of the school. Kurt waited for a few minutes before entering the school, afraid that something might be wrong.

"Excuse me?" Kurt asked the woman sitting at the front desk of the school's office. "Hi. I'm looking for Blaine- Mr. Anderson. He's the music teacher here."

"Blind guy?" She asked. Kurt reluctantly nodded. "Sign in here," she said, shoving a clipboard in front of him. "He's in room 506."

After thanking the woman Kurt made his way down the hallway of lockers and lingering students. When Kurt reached Blaine's classroom he looked in the window of the door to see if Blaine was inside.

There Blaine was, at the piano, accompanying a boy as he sang _Bring Him Home. _The boy was short and had a small frame to match, which made Kurt conclude that he couldn't have been any older than fifteen. Kurt pressed himself up against the door, but could barely hear his voice over the piano. But what he could hear of the boys voice was pretty spectacular.

Kurt continued to wait outside the door until they were finished, not wanting to interrupt. When the boy walked out, he and Kurt shared a quick moment of eye-contact before the boy ducked his head and moved swiftly into the next hallway.

"Did you forget something, Billy?" Blaine asked when Kurt opened the door, still sitting at the piano.

"Hey Blaine, it's-"

"Kurt," they said simultaneously.

"Oh my god." Blaine turned around and covered his face with his hands. "A student asked me for some help and I just lost track of time. I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. Can I sit next to you?" Blaine made room for Kurt as he Kurt inched his way to Blaine and sat next to him. "About yesterday…"

"You didn't do anything wrong," Blaine began. "I just have a weird reflex thing when people touch me. When I was younger...let's just say when people touched me it wasn't usually a good thing."

Kurt understood, at least partially. He still jumped when people came up on him from behind. Being forcefully tossed into dumpsters can do that to a person.

"Things got really bad after I came out," Blaine continued. "I had to change schools and everything." Not that Kurt really doubted that Blaine was gay, but it was nice to have confirmation.

"People really suck, don't they?" Kurt mentally reprimanded himself. That's the best he could do?

Blaine laughed. "Yeah. Although there are a few the don't suck too bad."

For the next few weeks Kurt tip-toed around his feelings, keeping his relationship with Blaine as platonic as possible. There were a few reasons for this. One, Kurt wasn't ready for the vulnerability a romantic relationship required, and although it wasn't very fair to Blaine-or himself for that matter-it protected his most precious possession: his heart.

Two, Kurt wasn't sure that Blaine felt the same way about him, and he didn't want to ruin the friendship that, in itself, had only barely begun.

Kurt was on a balance beam and one shift in gravity meant falling for Blaine Anderson. But this was assuming he hadn't already.

* * *

**Thank you guys so much for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Helllooooo peopleeee. So this chapter is a bit angsty and therefore comes with some warnings. **

**Warnings for this chapter: Assault. Nothing too graphic, but I just want you all to be aware so nobody is triggered because they didn't know.**

* * *

"I honestly don't know how any of this could make sense to you," Kurt said, running his fingers over the embossed paper of one of Blaine's books. It was just over five weeks since Blaine moved in next door and they had just finished a piano lesson, which Kurt was excelling at, although he didn't like to brag.

Blaine laughed. "It's not _that _hard." Kurt gave him an annoyed look and Blaine pushed him softly. "Don't look at me like that."

"How could you possibly know how I'm looking at you."

"You give off an aura, Kurt. A very strong aura. It's quite scary sometimes."

"Well I take that as a complement."

"Good," Blaine smiled. "I could teach you to read, if you want. I mean, look at all the books you'd have right at the tip of your fingers."

"Oh my god, was that a pun?" Kurt tried not to laugh while Blaine beamed with satisfaction.

"It really isn't that difficult once you get the hang of it. Watch." Blaine reached over and found Kurt's hand. Gently, he ran his hand across the book and read Kurt the first page of _A Tale of Two Cities. _Kurt really couldn't focus on anything but the feeling of Blaine's hand holding his and the sweet sound of his voice in his ear.

"I'll have to pay you back somehow, since we're still on a barter system."

Blaine pulled away and Kurt was sure he'd never seen Blaine this excited. "Well, I'm performing at a concert in about a month and I need a new tuxedo. And I would really love it if the up-and-coming fashion designer Kurt Hummel could design something for me. And if it's too out of your way I totally understand, I know how busy you are." While Kurt was still trying to process what Blaine said, he continued, "I could pay you, too. I know making a tux is a lot more expensive than giving Braille lessons."

"Blaine, I'd love to," Kurt answered, without a doubt. "And I expect a ticket for this concert so you can show off your designer."

Blaine smiled. "Deal."

* * *

The next day, Kurt invited Blaine over to his apartment to take measurements for his tuxedo. Blaine kept worrying that designing it would take up too much of Kurt's time, but in reality Kurt was scrapping every design he came up with, and the only thing he had started making was a blue dress that wasn't much more than mediocre.

"Do you want anything in particular?" Kurt asked, measuring around Blaine's waist as Blaine held up his arms.

Blaine shrugged. "Jacket...pants...as long as I'm not going out there in my underwear."

Kurt went to his desk to write something down and before he knew it something had fallen over.

"Shit," Blaine cursed under his breath, getting on his hands and knees trying to find the dress form he must have hit while turning with his arms out. "I'm so sorry."

"Blaine, it's fine. Let me get it."

Kurt helped Blaine up and put the mannequin with the charmeuse dress back in its original spot.

"I didn't hurt anything, did I?" Blaine asked worriedly.

"No, still as ugly as before," he mumbled.

"What does it look like?" Kurt was taken aback by Blaine's question. Blaine had only ever asked him where something was, but never to actually describe something to him.

"It's just a dress...sleeveless...tight bodice. Can I show you?" Blaine nodded and Kurt reached to take his hand. "Here," He said, lightly running Blaine's hand over the fabric.

"It feels shiny," Blaine smiled. "What color is it?"

"Blue. Dark blue."

"Blue is my favorite color. Well, used to be, I guess." Kurt remained silent, not wanting to ask anything too personal, but Blaine knew what he wanted to ask. "It was a car accident when I was thirteen," Blaine murmured so softly that Kurt could barely hear him. "I was in a coma for a long time, and when I woke up there was nothing." Blaine hesitantly touched the back of his head. "I guess I should be grateful, right? At least I'm still here. At least I got thirteen years." Blaine took a deep breath. "But sometimes I wish I knew that last time I ever saw blue it would be my last."

* * *

Blaine wasn't himself the rest of the week.

Kurt never really noticed how much Blaine actually smiled until he wasn't. He seemed much more tired, but Kurt thought that might be because he was constantly staying up late grading essays on Medieval music history-which all had to be electronically read to him.

That Friday Blaine was planning to stay at the school late, so he insisted that Kurt didn't need to bother walking home with him that day; he'd just get a cab when he was done grading and doing paperwork. Kurt didn't think twice about it, since Blaine had already stayed late a few times before.

"I want to meet him," Rachel said over the phone that evening. They barely had any time to talk anymore, her being so busy with shows and appearances.

Kurt lounged back on the sofa and flipped through the fashion magazine on his lap. "Well, maybe if you ever decided to visit once in a while I could introduce you," Kurt said, trying not to sound bitter. "And what's your weird obsession with my neighbor, anyway?"

"I'll come over soon, I promise."

"That's what you said last time," Kurt mumbled under his breath.

"And I'm curious about this guy. You make him sound so mysterious. And I know you guys are dating so you can cut the act."

"We're not dating. I don't know how many more times I have to tell you, we're just friends."

"Oh really? Would you mind if I read through some of your texts?" Rachel cleared her throat. "'Don't call tonight Blaine and I are going out for pizza.' 'Don't call today I'm staying late over at Blaine's.' 'Blaine's having me over for dinner so maybe I can call you tomorrow.' Why yes, Kurt, all of these would be examples in the urban dictionary definition of 'not dating.'"

Kurt didn't say anything. He didn't know _what _to say. "You know," Rachel continued, her voice becoming sincere, "I just want you to be happy. After everything that happened and things finally ended with-"

"_Don't _say his name," Kurt gritted out.

"I was hoping that you had moved on."

Kurt's phone buzzed and he was pleasantly surprised to see Blaine's name on the caller-ID. He momentarily thought about finishing his conversation with Rachel and calling him back, but decided the sooner he could get out of this conversation the better. "Sorry Rachel, my _friend _Blaine is on the other line. I'll talk to you later."

"Fine, bye. And Santana says hi. Santana-"

"I actually told her to tell you to stay safe because I knew a guy who got an STD once and-"

"Goodbye Santana," Kurt said, hanging up on Santana, who had apparently taken the phone from Rachel. They still lived together, and Kurt had no clue how egos as big as theirs could live together without his mediation.

Kurt smiled when he looked down at Blaine's picture on his phone. "Hey Blaine," Kurt said casually once he had switched over to the other line.

"Kurt." The way Blaine said Kurt's name was like a bullet, uneven and shaky, but with so much resonance that Kurt almost lost his breath.

"Blaine, is everything okay?" Kurt asked cautiously, pushing himself into a seated position.

"I-I had just c-called a cab. I don't know w-what happened. They took my wallet." Blaine's voice was so broken that Kurt could barely hear him, and he could tell that he was on the verge of tears.

"Where are you?" Kurt eyed his jacket and began trying to gather his things.

"I don't know. I'm outside the school, but I don't know."

Kurt threw on his jacket and tried to stay as calm as possible. "Are you hurt?" Kurt was afraid for the answer.

"Nothing too bad. I think I'm bleeding. I-I don't have any money for a cab."

"I'm coming to get you. Just stay where you are." Once he was out of the apartment complex he started off walking, trying not to bring any attention to himself, but then the walk became a run, and then a full out sprint.

Kurt kept the phone to his ear as Blaine told him what happened. "I shouldn't have gone out the back door. I was counting my way to the bench and I heard voices. I started running but I didn't get far; I don't even know where I thought I was going. One person grabbed me while the rest cleaned me out."

Kurt was at the school within five minutes, his breathing heavy from running, and made his way to the back door. It was dark and Kurt was worried if he'd be able to see Blaine. "Blaine!" Kurt called, hoping for some sort of response.

"Over here." Once Kurt caught sight of him he breathed a sigh of relief. Blaine was sitting near a dumpster with his arms around his legs.

"Blaine, it's Kurt." Kurt kneeled down next to him on the cold concrete. Kurt noticed that some of Blaine's things were strewn around him, and his glasses were broken in half. Blaine was pale and his eyes were red, and Kurt didn't want to picture Blaine crying.

"Thank you," Blaine whispered, his voice hoarse.

"I'm glad you called me," Kurt's voice slowly started to lose its original stability when he noticed the cut right above Blaine's left eyebrow and the bruise that was beginning to appear on his jaw. "We should get you home."

"They took my key, I think."

Kurt knew that there was only one possible solution. "That's no problem. You're staying with me tonight."

"Are you sure I-"

"Shh," Kurt whispered, fingers lightly grazing Blaine's cheek. Part of Kurt wanted to pull away, this kind of contact being much too inappropriate, but the other part-the louder part-wanted to wrap Blaine in his arms and never let him go.

* * *

When they arrived back at Kurt's apartment, having taken a cab home, Kurt let Blaine change into a pair of his pajamas and set him up in his bed. Blaine insisted on sleeping on the couch, but Kurt had made Rachel sleep on that couch before, and her back was ruined for almost a week. Kurt figured it wouldn't be too bad to have a sore back himself as long as Blaine was okay.

Kurt sat next to Blaine on the edge of the bed and placed a bag of ice against his jaw. "I don't think it will leave a scar," he told Blaine, trying to adjust the bandage over his eyebrow.

"I can't believe I walked right into it."

"It's not your fault, it could have happened to anyone."

"Do you really believe that, Kurt?"

Kurt shook his head. "You don't let it define you, remember? That's what you told me."

"But if I could've seen them coming-"

"Please don't think like that," Kurt said shakily. "You're okay, and that's all that matters, alright?"

Blaine nodded. "Okay."

Kurt got up to begin his search for some blankets to sleep on the sofa. "Call me if you need anything."

"Wait," Blaine whispered. "Stay with me, please." Blaine sat up and began trying to make room for Kurt on the bed.

"I'll get it," Kurt said, rushing over to pull down the sheets and fix the pillows so Blaine didn't have to. The sane part of Kurt's mind-which was becoming almost inaudible as the night progressed-protested Blaine's request. The part that had the most control over Kurt's body, crawled into bed next to Blaine and turned off the lamp, willfully accepting that this would make Blaine happy. And Kurt wanted nothing more than Blaine to be happy.

About an hour later, as Kurt lay awake, Blaine rolled over and placed his head on Kurt's chest, pulling Kurt closer to him. Kurt made his best effort not to disturb him, Blaine deserved his rest.

There was no way to deny it, despite all of his efforts to stay balanced, Kurt had fallen into the ocean that was Blaine Anderson, and he didn't see himself coming up for air any time soon.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading. I hope those of you on summer vacation are having a great time off!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Helloo! New chapter yay! There isn't much I should tell you before going into this chapter except that there a few mentions of Finn. I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

The next morning, the first thing Kurt woke up to was the image of Blaine lying in bed next to him. Kurt smiled gently and yawned as he tried to get himself out of the morning haze.

Wait. Blaine was in his bed.

Like a jolt of lightning, everything that happened the night before flashed through his head. "Whoa," Kurt said, sitting up suddenly and rubbing his eyes to wake himself up.

Blaine smiled, his hair sticking up in every direction, which Kurt immediately thought was absolutely adorable. "Good morning."

"Morning," Kurt replied groggily. "How long have you been up?"

Blaine hesitated with his answer. "Not long." Kurt could tell he wasn't telling the truth.

"You could have woken me up," Kurt yawned. "Honestly." Kurt never had a reason to get Blaine accustomed to his bedroom, so he wouldn't have known how to get around. And he couldn't make himself breakfast because Kurt didn't have the proper equipment.

"You deserved your sleep. Especially after everything that happened last night."

_Well you deserve everything_, Kurt wanted to say. "Hey, the swelling looks like it's going down," Kurt noted, tentatively touching Blaine's jaw right outside of where the bruise was forming.

Blaine winced. "Is it really that bad?"

"You look a little more rugged, but good rugged, like you could beat up a guy."

"I'll tell people I got in a fight with a pharmacist who turned out to be a drug dealer. You can get those confused very easily when you can't see who you're talking to."

Kurt laughed the loudest he had in days. "There's the Blaine I know." Kurt looked at the clock for the first time that morning, stunned that it was already eleven o'clock. "God, you must be starving." Kurt hopped out of bed and started for the bathroom. "Okay, let me brush my teeth and then _I _am making _you _breakfast in bed."

"I think I've been in bed long enough." Blaine sat up and grinned. "But, I would love some pancakes."

When Kurt returned from the bathroom-after taming his hair to the best of his ability-he smiled at the fact Blaine was wearing his clothes. "My pajamas are a great look on you, the KH on the shirt pocket really pulls it off."

Blaine touched his chest, smiling at the feeling of the embroidered letters. "I bet it does."

* * *

The breakfast started off quiet. Kurt made pancakes and scrambled eggs, even adding chocolate chips to the pancakes, hoping it would help brighten Blaine's day after such a horrible night. However, Blaine barely said a word. Usually when Blaine didn't talk it was because he was too busy eating, but this time he was hardly touching his plate.

"Blaine? Is everything okay?" Kurt asked, concerned. Blaine seemed distance, like his body was there in front of him, but his mind was somewhere far, far away.

"Hm?" When Blaine realized Kurt was talking to him he straightened himself up in the chair and cleared his throat. "Sorry, I was- I have a lot on my mind with work."

Kurt picked at the half-eaten eggs on his plate with his fork. "Is that all?" Kurt asked meekly.

"I want-" Blaine looked to be searching for the right words. "Everyone has things about their past that they keep close to them-close to their heart. And sometimes, they meet a person, a spectacular person," Blaine smiled to himself, "and even though this person means so much to them, they can't tell them about this crucial part of themselves because they're afraid."

Kurt knew the feeling. "Blaine-"

"Sam told me some things, about you."

Kurt's heart almost skipped a beat. "Like what?" Kurt asked, taking a bite of pancake and hoping he wouldn't choke on it.

"Sam told me about your mom...and your brother."

Surprisingly, Kurt didn't choke, but instead became extremely calm, which was usually a bad sign. "Oh," Kurt clenched his jaw, "and why did Sam feel like it was his place to share this information with you?"

"Because he knew you wouldn't."

Sam did have a point. Kurt probably wasn't going to tell Blaine about his mom or Finn anytime soon, but in all honesty he barely told anyone.

"And even though I wish you had told me, I know why you didn't. It's probably close to the same reason why I haven't told you...about my parents."

Then the dots started connecting themselves. Blaine always talked about his brother but rarely his parents, and the one time that he did mention his mother he stumbled over his words.

"The day I came over for the tuxedo fitting was the ten year anniversary of the accident. That day, I had asked my parents if we could go out to see a movie." Blaine eyes began welling with tears. "I just remember being so happy that day. The movie ended pretty late, and on our way home the last thing I remember was a flash of light coming straight at us." Blaine shuddered, and Kurt instinctively reached for Blaine's hand, squeezing it tightly. Blaine collected himself and continued, "The next thing I know, I'm waking up in the hospital to the news that we'd been hit by a drunk driver and that I am an orphan."

"Blaine I'm so-" What, _sorry?_ Blaine didn't want Kurt to be sorry for him. "Thank you for telling me." Losing one of his parents was hard enough, and Kurt couldn't even imagine what losing both must have been like.

"Last night...I didn't even think about calling anyone else. I just needed to hear your voice." Blaine wiped a tear from his cheek. "Everyone treats me like I'm helpless. I know people stare at me and I know no matter how hard they try people will always treat me differently. But ever since I met you, I haven't felt like I lost anything during that accident. I want to know you, and I want you to know me, and I hope you feel the same way."

It was like a dam had been broken; everything that Kurt was harboring inside came pouring out like a river that'd been building up power for years. He told Blaine about his mother, and Finn, and high school. He told Blaine about his years of bullying and hardships he encountered during college. It wasn't as difficult as he thought it would be, and maybe it was because it was Blaine, Blaine was special, he'd always been special.

Their conversation lasted for hours. It wasn't until Kurt remembered he had the afternoon shift at the coffee shop that he even thought of leaving the table. The uneaten pancakes had turned cold, and they had never once stopped holding hands.

* * *

For the next few days, Kurt and Blaine were in a sort of limbo. One thing was certain: Kurt and Blaine were more than just friends. Kurt had feelings for Blaine, that was a given, and Kurt didn't really know how much longer he could put any effort into hiding it. It was exhausting, really, especially when they were close, and Kurt could smell Blaine's cologne mixed with a hint of raspberries, which Kurt could never tell where it was coming from, maybe Blaine was made of raspberries. There were a few times Kurt found himself going in a for a kiss, but pulling away at the last second.

Why was he holding back so persistently? Most of the reason, he told himself, was because he wanted to wait for Blaine to initiate. There was a constant itching in that back of Kurt's mind that reminded him that Blaine might not feel the same way, and he didn't want to ruin the friendship they had been building for the past month and a half.

"I don't understand why I'm not getting it," Kurt said during his piano lesson that Tuesday afternoon, frustrated that he kept messing up the chords of a fairly simple song.

"Kurt, it's okay, that's why I'm here," Blaine assured him. "Here, let me just…" Kurt scooted over to the edge of the piano bench and let Blaine sit next to him. Blaine showed Kurt the chords himself first, and then asked Kurt to play them back. When Kurt still couldn't get them right, Blaine put his hand on top of Kurt's and guided him as he played, which made Kurt play even worse because he could no longer concentrate.

"I don't know what's wrong with me," Kurt sighed. "I'm sorry."

"You're doing great, don't be so hard on yourself. You're picking it up much faster than I did."

"You started learning to play when you were four," Kurt deadpanned.

Blaine burst into laughter and Kurt couldn't help but follow, Blaine's laugh was unbelievably contagious. "I laugh so much more when I'm with you," Blaine said, cheeks immediately becoming red.

"Me too," Kurt smiled.

The room was completely silent, which Kurt wasn't used to, since the room was usually filled with the music from the piano.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked softly.

"Yes?"

"Do you think I'm...I mean, do you think someone could find me handsome?"

Kurt's mouth went dry. "I-"

"Nevermind, you don't have to answer that. It's just...the last time I saw myself was when I was thirteen. Everyone looks awful when they're thirteen. I still imagine myself with acne and pudgy cheeks. Sometimes I just wonder what I look like now."

Kurt couldn't even imagine still thinking he looked as he did at thirteen. Blaine was right, everyone looks awful at thirteen.

"Okay, face me," Kurt said, positioning himself so he could get a better view of Blaine. Blaine twisted his face up and stuck out his tongue as Kurt examined him. "Yes, absolutely beautiful." Blaine smiled and something about his face began to glow, and Kurt wanted Blaine to know exactly how handsome he was, so he didn't hold back. "Your skin looks perfect, well, minus the bruise, which is looking a lot better by the way. And your jawline is just the right angle, and I can assure you that your cheeks are no longer pudgy...And your eyes have this sparkle to them…at first I couldn't possibly believe they were your natural color." Then Kurt's eyes fell to Blaine's lips. "And your lips…" He leaned forward, and without any hesitation, pressed his lips to Blaine's. His lips were warm and soft and everything he thought they would be. "I hope that answers your question," Kurt whispered.

Once Kurt pulled away, Blaine's expression changed into a mix of astonishment and confusion-but mostly confusion. "Kurt…" he said softly, touching his lips.

When Kurt realized what he just did, his whole body tensed as blood rushed to his cheeks in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I can go if you-"

"Wait," Blaine cut him off, his voice earnest. Blaine's hand slowly reached out for Kurt, but retracted tentatively when it neared his cheek. Seeing what Blaine was trying to do, Kurt took Blaine's hand and carefully placed it on his cheek, trying to stay as still as possible.

Kurt let out a shaky breath as Blaine lifted his other hand to Kurt's cheek. "Is this okay?" Blaine asked, hands barely putting any pressure on Kurt's skin.

Kurt nodded slowly into Blaine's hands. Gently, Blaine brushed his thumbs across Kurt's across his nose and forehead, prompting Kurt's eyes to flutter shut as Blaine learned his profile. "What color are your eyes?"

"Blue," Kurt whispered, not helping the smile that crept across his lips. Kurt blinked open his eyes for a moment to gauge Blaine's reaction, and he was smiling too.

There were a few moments of silence before Blaine brushed the pad of his thumb across Kurt's lips, parting them slightly. Within seconds Blaine's thumb was replaced by his lips, pressing firmly against Kurt's. Kurt kissed back, trying not to scare Blaine with how much he'd built up inside, how much he wanted this. Kurt held Blaine's arms in place, keeping them there, in that moment, for as long as they possibly could before they had to come up for air.

Blaine grinned bashfully and Kurt couldn't help what he said next. "You're so cute," he blurted, immediately trying not to laugh at himself.

"I'm cute? I thought I was handsome," Blaine said smiling.

_You're everything. _"I think we're going to have to take a raincheck on this lesson," Kurt said, closing the cover over the piano keys and going in for another kiss.

And in that instant, nothing nor anyone but Blaine mattered, and everything was perfect.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Reviews are always appreciated!**


	7. Chapter 7

**New chapter yayyy! Thank you Lizz for helping me out as always!**

* * *

Not all things stay perfect forever.

It wasn't even five minutes before the phone started ringing, startling them both. Kurt began pulling away, but it seemed like Blaine would do anything in his power to keep their lips connected. "I'll call them back," Blaine muttered, eagerly reaching out for another kiss.

Kurt didn't argue, continuing to close any space there was left between them on the crowded piano bench.

Kurt was relieved when the phone finally stopped ringing, only to become frustrated when a voice came over the answering machine.

"_Hey little bro, it's Cooper…"_ Blaine immediately froze at the sound of his brother's voice. "_Sorry I haven't called lately, but something happened…I really need to talk to you."_

"Go," Kurt managed to say, not even bothering to open his eyes.

"I'm so sorry," Blaine apologized as got up from the bench and rushed from the room.

Kurt buried his face into his hands. Maybe this was a sign that being more than friends with Blaine would be a mistake.

When Kurt walked out into Blaine's living room he found Blaine on the phone with Cooper, worry dominating his expression. "Hey Coop, is everything okay?"

Kurt bit his lip, unable to even look at Blaine. "Blaine, I think I'm going to go," Kurt said, opening the door to Blaine's apartment. He wanted to stay to make sure nothing was wrong, but something was willing him to go, to escape from the situation as quickly as possible.

"Hold on one second, Coop." Blaine held the phone to his chest. "Kurt…please don't...you don't have to-"

"It's fine," Kurt said, smiling weakly as Blaine stood by himself in the middle of the kitchen. "I hope everything is okay with your brother."

And then he left as if it were any other piano lesson.

* * *

"Kurt, what is so important that you had to call me ten minutes before I go on stage?" Rachel said to him over the phone, rather frustrated. But Kurt couldn't wait until after her show, he needed to tell somebody, and he was definitely _not _calling Santana.

"I kissed Blaine," Kurt blurted out. "And he kissed me. Then we kissed...a lot," he told her while pacing his bedroom.

"Kurt!" Rachel squealed. "I'm so happy for you!"

Kurt sat down on the edge of his bed. "Yeah, well I'm sort of freaking out."

"Wait, did you guys..." Her voice dropped a few octaves. "...have sex?" she whispered.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "No, Rachel, I can guarantee you everything was strictly PG, which actually adds to the reason I'm freaking out."

"Okay, so why are you freaking out?"

"Because I didn't want to stop." Kurt fell back onto his bed with a sigh. "It was perfect, Rachel. He was perfect. I haven't felt this way since…" Kurt groaned at the thought of his previous relationship. "Let's say Blaine and I do start dating…" Kurt continued, "What if it ends badly? One of us would have to move and I think since I was here first-"

"Slow down," Rachel cut in. "First of all, you can't go into a relationship planning for it to fail."

"I'm not planning for it to fail-"

"Second of all," Rachel continued over him, "you aren't together yet? Like what did you do, make out and tell him to have a nice day?"

"Maybe…" Kurt squeezed his eyes shut. "It just all happened so fast. His brother called and it was really important, so I just...left."

"Kurt!" Rachel gasped.

Kurt pulled a pillow over his face. "I'm trying to figure out the point where I started to regret that I called you," Kurt retorted after a muffled groan.

Kurt heard someone call Rachel's name across the line. "Coming!" Rachel called back, to whom Kurt assumed was the stage manager. "Okay, I have to go," she told Kurt, to which he let out a sigh of relief. "So I'm just going to be brief." Kurt's relief quickly turned into a groan. "Not all guys are going to break your heart, and you can't just sit at home freaking out over the fact that you might actually _like _someone, especially when there's a guy who obviously has the hots for you right next door."

"I know," Kurt grumbled.

"I'll talk to you later. Good luck with your new boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend."

"You want him to be."

"Goodbye, Rachel," Kurt said, hanging up the phone and tossing it to the end of his bed. As much as he hated admitting it, Rachel was right, he wanted Blaine, and the less time he spent freaking out over it the better.

* * *

About an hour later, Kurt was still on his bed staring at the ceiling, listening to a faint sound coming from Blaine's apartment. At first Kurt couldn't tell what he was hearing, not until Blaine started singing along did he realize music was playing. Kurt quietly got on his knees and put his head up against the wall, trying to figure out what song Blaine was singing to.

"_Start spreading the news. I'm leaving today. I want to be a part of it, New York, New York."_

Kurt smiled, thinking of how Blaine would have made an amazing performer. Everyone would be put under the spell of his charming smile, just like Kurt.

Kurt started to sing along in a whisper. "_Right through the very heart of it, New York, New York."_

Kurt wondered if Blaine was thinking about him. It'd been hours since he left, and neither of them had made a move to try to contact the other. Kurt sat back against his bed, thinking about how there was only a wall dividing them. He needed to talk to Blaine, to tell him how he felt, and time was running out.

Within seconds Kurt was off his bed, nearly sprinting through his apartment and through the hall to Blaine's apartment, where he knocked hastily on Blaine's door.

He didn't even have time to second-guess his decision, because Blaine was opening the door. Blaine looked the same as he did earlier that day, except his bowtie was undone and his hair was beginning to free itself from its helmet of gel.

Kurt couldn't even wait for Blaine to get out a word. "Sorry, I just heard the music and-"

"Kurt," Blaine grinned.

Kurt laughed. "Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"No one has ever heard my voice and just...looked that way."

Blaine's cheeks turned red. "Everyone should," he replied softly and smiled, although it was much more forced than the smiles Kurt usually saw.

"Sinatra, it's definitely a change from your Top 40 playlist," Kurt mentioned casually, trying not to make the moment any more awkward than it already was, although he was utterly failing.

"Don't forget my 80s playlist."

Kurt laughed softly, every morning Blaine played a different playlist while he got ready for work, which usually alternated between Top 40, 80s, and Katy Perry. "I don't think anyone could forget your 80s playlist. It was severely lacking Madonna."

"Give me a Madonna quota and I'll match it," Blaine proposed.

"In that case, you might as well just make a Madonna playlist."

"Of course," Blaine said with a half-smile.

Kurt swayed awkwardly, trying to think of what to say next. Kurt was still standing in the hall while Blaine stood in his doorway, probably waiting for Kurt to say something too. "So, do you need some sugar?" Blaine finally asked, obviously trying to lighten the mood.

Kurt willed himself not to laugh. "No, I actually wanted to apologize, for how I left earlier." There was no hiding from it, they'd both have to acknowledge what happened sooner or later.

"Oh…" Blaine opened the door wider for Kurt. "Come in, please." Blaine led Kurt inside his apartment and flipped on the lights, Sinatra continuing to fill the apartment. "And there's no reason to apologize, I shouldn't have answered the phone."

Kurt stood near the door, in case he was in need of a getaway. "Your brother needed you, and I should've stayed to make sure nothing was wrong."

Blaine crossed his arms. "Yeah, well, Cooper is melodramatic to the point he makes Oedipus look rational sometimes. He called to tell me he's engaged."

"Really?" Kurt was relieved that nothing was wrong. "That's exciting."

"I'm happy for him, although I'm a little ticked he didn't tell me he was going to propose, I guess it was a 'spur of the moment' type thing. But his girlfriend-fiancee is wonderful, she gives me a bowtie whenever I come to visit."

"So she feeds the obsession, does she?" Kurt laughed, stepping closer to Blaine.

"Not an obsession," Blaine corrected him. "I just happen to really like bowties."

"And I just happen to really like _you_," Kurt said when he was finally in front of Blaine. He hadn't meant to say it-as soon as the words fell from his mouth he felt like he was going to pass out. But the smile that formed across Blaine's lips made Kurt realize that he was willing to risk a broken heart for Blaine Anderson, because that smile immediately generated a smile on Kurt's lips so wide that it almost hurt, and he'd never met anyone who could make him smile this genuinely just by smiling themselves. "And I'm sorry I left earlier without telling you that."

"I was worried when I didn't hear from you...that you regretted…" Blaine's smile faded.

"Kissing you?" Kurt asked softly. When Blaine didn't reply Kurt took his hand. "I don't...I couldn't."

"But I'd understand...if you just want to be friends," Blaine admitted gently. "At least...that's what I keep telling myself, because I really, _really_ care about you."

"I've never just wanted to be friends, Blaine," Kurt said. "I've wanted to kiss you for weeks, and I don't know why I constantly stopped myself, because those few minutes we shared today were incredible." Kurt's eyes focused on Blaine's lips, and he could feel his heart wanting to burst from his chest. "I've wanted to kiss you since the moment you opened that door tonight."

"No one's stopping you," Blaine whispered, leaning in closer.

_No one's stopping you_, Kurt repeated to himself before pressing their lips together, running his hands up Blaine's arms and resting them on his shoulders, trying to pull Blaine in as close as possible.

Blaine placed his hands on Kurt's waist, shyly at first, but then became more sure of himself and deepened the kiss. Kurt could feel himself start to lose balance, but Blaine just held him tighter, gripping at his shirt like he could lose him at any moment. "I'm not going anywhere," Kurt whispered against his lips, then kissing him again, and again, and _again._

Blaine smiled against his lips for a moment, then broke away from Kurt-who was eagerly trying to continue kissing-and dropped his forehead onto Kurt's shoulder. "I'm sorry," Blaine laughed, his words muffled by Kurt's shirt.

"Blaine? Is everything okay?" Kurt asked, wondering if he was doing something wrong.

Blaine's body was vibrating with laughter. "You're fine, you're fine." Blaine lifted his head from Kurt's shoulder, absolutely beaming. "I'm sorry," he said, obviously trying calm his laughter. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"I can call an ambulance if you think it's serious," Kurt joked, beginning to laugh himself.

"I don't think that'll be necessary. I think I'm just...happy." Blaine nodded, like he was reassuring himself. "Really...happy."

Kurt couldn't believe it, this whole time he was so worried that Blaine didn't feel the same way about him, but this solidified more than ever that Blaine wanted this too, this wasn't a mistake, not even close.

There were probably many more words to describe how Kurt was feeling, words that Merriam Webster painstakingly added to his dictionary that could encompass the range of emotions Kurt felt at that very moment, but in its simplest and truest form, Kurt felt happiness.

"I'm happy too," Kurt replied, taking Blaine's hand and laughing along with him.

Once they both calmed down, Blaine stood quietly, running his thumb over the back of Kurt's hand. "I know it's getting late, but if you're up for it, I'd be honored if you'd accompany me for some cheesecake." Blaine seemed nervous, as if Kurt would actually say no.

"Like a date?" Kurt asked teasingly.

"Whatever you want it to be."

Kurt kissed Blaine's cheek. "I'll be back in five minutes...for our date."

Kurt didn't want to leave Blaine standing there, but at least this time he knew he'd be back.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! This is also the end of part one entitled "Klaine pre-relationship" aka "lol platonic klaine"**


End file.
